


The Things We Do For Family

by Malkontent



Category: Ashland Horror
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Halloween, Parties, Role Reversal, Teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Malkontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween at the Emery Household</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do For Family

The pads were large and bulky, and the jersey hung loose over them like a nightgown, but the pants were a decent fit and they hugged her body pretty well in the right places. The kneepads did make them bulge out weirdly, but Madison supposed that was kind of the point. She stared at herself critically in the full length mirror.

“Hmmm…”

She picked up the red and white striped helmet and set it on her head, the chin strap hanging listlessly. The helmet was way too big for her, but a t-shirt wrapped around the inside had made it fit almost perfectly, if not exactly comfortably.

“I am not wearing this.” David’s voice called out through the door of the adjoining bathroom that they shared.

“Yes you are.” Madison said, matter-of-factly. She sighed and added to herself “Something’s missing…”

“No, I’m not,” her brother continued, “This is idiotic. I’m not going out like this. I don’t even want to go to this stupid fucking party in the first place.”

She spied a tube of black lipstick on her dresser and smiled. She grabbed it and lifted up the helmet enough to draw two thick black lines on her cheeks.

“Perfect,” she said, lowering the helmet back into place “Look, Brad’s Halloween party is one of the biggest parties of the year, and you’re the team quarterback. You’re going. Besides, if you don’t go, our whole costume idea doesn't work.”

The bathroom door creaked open and David stepped out. He was wearing a tight red and white halter top, a matching short skirt and short shorts and holding large silver pom-poms. It wasn’t Madison’s outfit; she had borrowed it off of one of the older girls on the squad and it was significantly larger than hers, almost big enough for David to fit in. Fortunately the material was very elastic and stretched around his skinny frame.

“Do I look like I give a fuck?” he asked.

Madison giggled and tried hard not to break into hysterical laughter. The indignant annoyance in David’s face only made everything more comical.

“Oh god, you look… adorable!” she blurted out. It was probably not the best thing to say under the circumstances.

“Ok, fuck this. I’m out.” David tossed the pompoms down on the floor and headed back into the bathroom.

“Oh, come on, it was your idea!” Madison called happily.

“I was joking! I didn’t think you’d take me seriously!”

“I’ll tell dad about what I found in your internet history last week.”

David’s head poked back out of the bathroom. “Wait, what? What did you find?”

Madison stuck her tongue out disgustedly. “Hot asian lesbians? Sound familiar?”

David’s face dropped. “That… isn’t mine. Besides, what the hell were you doing on my computer?”

“Not important,” Madison said with a shrug, “The important part is you’re going tonight and you’re wearing that outfit or else dad knows everything.”

David stood staring at her for a long moment and then bent down to pick up the pom poms.

“You know…” he said, looking directly at her, “Sometimes I have fantasies that I’m really adopted and somewhere out there I have a normal family desperately trying to find me.”

Madison smirked. “Oh, trust me, you’re an Emery all right.” As he turned around she reached out and swatted him lightly on the butt.

“Now get moving, cupcake, we’re gonna be late.”


End file.
